They're always fighting
by Musicismyblood
Summary: "IGGY!" "YES?" "WHERE'S THE BACON?" "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" "'CAUSE YOU GOT IT OUT LAST!". Another normal day in the Flock's household. Alternate version of The Angel Experiment. T for curses and all that good stuff.
1. Bacon and Falling

Disclaimer: Come on, man. Really?

Also, I'm one of those people who go through their writing, think _Goddamn, this sucks ass_, and just _has_ to revise it so. Yeah. Sorry if you're on alert.

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

First thing in the morning, I'm slamming my fist on my second biggest enemy. I think I might have broken it. Again.

What is it, you ask? Why, none other than Fang's alarm clock. Why he has one of mankind's largest problems, I have no idea. He doesn't even use the stupid thing. Fang's always up before it rings, so at points in my life I've thought it's for me, but the idea's so unlikely I've just come to accept its presence. Except in the morning where it annoys the hell out of me.

"It would be nice if you didn't murder my alarm clock every morning." Speak of the devil.

I could see Fang's outline through the thin blanket covering my face. "Ugh. If you love it that much go get _him _to fix it." I groaned, suddenly mustering up energy to put mountains of contempt on "him".

He chuckled, "At least get up before you start wishing people a horrible death.

I groaned again, removing the blanket. "Help me up?" I thrust my arm out, finally pulling the blanket off my face.

He smirked, "What's the magic word?"

I groaned for the third time. Now, for anyone annoyed with my incessant groaning: You get me up after I have like three or four hours of sleep, my vocabulary's not going to be at its best. "Please," I said reluctantly.

He smirked again, holding out his hand. I took it, and pulled him down making him flop down on our combined mattresses.

He should've seen that coming. I mean, he practically set that up for me. This is why Fang is emotionless in front of others, because I've taught him_ keep your guard up at all times _through a _very _long series of pranks. We sleep mattresses on the ground instead of beds because we're badasses. Or, that's the story. Truth is, we ran out of actual beds.

"Hey!" His usually calm voice was indignant.

I smirked, "That was for making me wake up." I suppressed a shudder, remembering the nightmare. Like most of the flock, I still have dreams of the School and Erasers, which left me cursing at the day I met them.

Fang and I melted into the shadows, making me feel like a ninja. We "reappeared" in the kitchen, scaring Max. Well, Fang scared Max and she yelled at him. Something like, "Will you quit that!" and him saying something like, "Quit what? Breathing?", and her...you get the idea. All while I stopped the Gasman from picking open a can of beans at the table. I took it from him, putting it on a high shelf I knew he couldn't reach.

He protested, "Hey! I was going to eat those!"

"_No, _you weren't," I contradicted shortly.

"But, but, but-"

"No. Pour juice, I'm making bacon," I commanded, pointing to the fridge.

For those who think I'm being mean to the kid, his name the Gasman-mostly Gazzy-is the Gasman for a reason. I'm not letting his weird digestive problem get enhanced by_ a can of beans_.

"I guess I'm making eggs then."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you got your lazy butt up."

Had Gazzy not been in the room I would have sworn so creatively sailors around the world would have been put to shame. I sauntered over towards Iggy, somehow managing to stare him down even though he was taller than me. And in case you're worried, this is normal.

"Well at least I'm not the only who's insanely tired, you have bags under your eyes." Iggy said, not even flinching. Remember earlier I said Fang's alarm clock was my _second _biggest enemy? There is no one who could top Iggy if they were trying to get me to hate them_. No one_.

I yawned realistically, my way of saying_ whatever,_ but at the same time proving his point.

"It's your own fault for challenging me to-as you put it-a "staying up late" contest," I retorted "And when have I _ever _cared about my appearance?"

"Touché."

"As amusing as it is watching you two banter, I assure you, the rest of us are very hungry and would like our bacon and eggs," Max interupted.

"Told," Fang moved towards the TV, switching it on. Suddenly the sort of quiet room was filled with the sound of _That 70's Show_.**  
><strong>

"Hmph," I moved over to the fridge, getting out eggs and searching for the bacon.

"IGGY!" I yelled, which was my way of starting a question with Iggy.

He sighed, stopping whatever conversation he was _so _engaged in with Gazzy. There will be hell to pay if he coruppts that boy. "YES?" he yelled back.

"WHERE'S THE BACON?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

"'CAUSE YOU GOT IT OUT LAST!"

"WELL UNLESS SOMEONE ELSE GOT IT OUT AND MOVED IT, IT SHOULD BE BEHIND THE EGGS!"

"I JUST GOT OUT THE EGGS AND THERE'S A BLANK SPACE BEHIND IT!"

"THEN I DON'T WHERE IT IS!"

"IGGY YOU USELESS-OH HERE IT IS! IT WAS NEXT TO CARROTS!"

I heard Max and Fang smothering their laughter with my sensitive ears. How we yell and have sensitive hearing at the same time is beyond me. Max must have gotten Nudge and Angel up because Iggy had sneaked into the kitchen as soon as I finished yelling.

"Nudge Channel turning on," he muttered.

I groaned. "It's too early for that."

Max interuppted our_ lovely _chat. You know we had a great conversation when we can break it off without shouting at each other.

"Guys, how long are you just gonna stand there? You know when you say you're gonna do something, it helps if you actually do that," she reprimanded gently. I sighed and started heating up the stove. I had just started frying bacon, using my ninja skills to use only chopsticks to flip the bacon when Iggy asked me to get the salt.

"Get it yourself," I replied annoyed. I was trying to avoid the grease popping, that stuff _hurt_.

"But you're right next to it," he whined, dragging out the 'it'. I growled, somewhat perturbed. Bending down, I opened the cabinet filled with spices.

"Shadow can you get that can of beans for me?" Fang asked me.

"Which can of beans?" I asked, not looking up.

"The one you took from the Gasman."

"Nice try, Gazzy."

"Darn. How'd you know it was me?" He dropped his mimicry, disappointed. I rummaged through the cabinet spotting that stupid cylindar, composing an answer.

"First if Fang would want me to get anything, it would be ravioli, not beans. Also Fang is...what two inches taller than me? So he could get it himself-which I would tell him almost immediantly. _And_ Fang calls you _Gazzy _not the Gasman. And another thing, Fang doesn't usually say that much. After that many errors I could tell, without looking up, that you were talking. Not Fang." After my _long_ speech, I glanced up, pounding the salt in front of Iggy. Seeing everyone, literally everyone from Max to Angel in the kitchen or leaning on the countertop, with their jaws nearly open.

"Iggy close your mouth, the flies will get in, here's your salt, and your eggs are gonna burn. What's wrong with you guys?" I directed the last part at everyone else, genuinely puzzled.

"When did you get the time to notice all this?" Max asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"None of us notice this kind of stuff. Why do you?"

"I can't explain it. I just kinda see this stuff. Like Nudge, she pauses after every sixteen words to breathe." I said offhandedly.

Nudge furrowed her eyebrows, something I didn't she was capable of. She was always so carefree, I didn't think she knew what worrying was. "I do that? Really? Hey, you know what the word really reminds me of? Seriously. Why does really remind me of seriously? Oh, oh, oh! You know a good subsitute for seriously? Cerealy. How would you spell-"

I shot Fang a greatful look, speaking for almost everyone in the room. "Breakfast is served! Finally," I added under my breath.

Iggy heard my comment with his super-super hearing and snorted. "Ain't that the truth." Most people would have taken that as agreement, but I saw through his words. It was a challenge.

"You're the one who almost burned the eggs," I said, quick to retaliate.

"You're the one who forgot about the bacon while looking for salt," Iggy replied coolly. _Well played my friend, well played._

"Salt that _you_ wanted me to get!" I huffed, exasperated. _But not played well enough._

"Fair enough." He shrugged, and then Max yelled at us _again_.

"Do you two have fight _every second of the day_?"

"Told again," Fang said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Shut up!" we snapped together, sitting down and stealing as much food as we could before it all got taken.

Angel suddenly piped up, "I want to pick strawberries, they're ripe now!" Max being the total doter on Angel she is, said we could. Right when the Gasman let one rip.

"Oh jeez, that's horrible Gazzy!" I choked. Now you see why I didn't let him eat the beans?

"Sorry." He _looked _apologetic, but he just kept on eating, not much of an apology, if you ask me.

I pushed my plate away, face twisted, "I'm not hungry anymore." Iggy immediantly seized the porcelain plate.

"You hafe ta cwean da disses." Iggy spoke, spitting food everywhere. I blinked, trying to translate. Disses? How do you "cwean" disses? And then it dawned on me, he was saying "You have to clean the dishes." Well, there's always an answer to that. He got it last he has to wash it.

"No," was my blunt reply, we after all were like-as Max had once said-hygine challenged jackels. I strided towards the bathroom before Iggy could catch me.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice maybe a few feet behind me asked. Damn, he's after me. _How'd he finish so fast?_ I veered off to the right towards my room, trying to escape. I broke into a a run going through the open door, so close to my escape route.

To my relief the door was open, I threw myself out the giant window. As I was free-falling. I know what you guys are thinking. _Oh my god! Why'd you __jump out the window, you're going to die!_ Well surprise! I'm actually a teenage girl who's part bird because evil scientists graphed bird DNA on several human eggs. Which happened to be our whole gang, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and me. I slowly unfurled my wings, so I barely managed to avoid a face-plant in the ground. I know, I know, I should have opened my wings immediantly but have you ever opened your wings really fast? It hurts _really_ bad, like someone's pushing needles into your arm.

I laughed with exhilaration once I was in the clouds. It's like being god up here. Even though I fly all the time, I've never gotten over the wind rushing against my face. The sense I'm more than a fourteen-year-old mutant freak, the feeling of freedom-trust me, if you had my life the freedom is the biggest highlight. I circled like a hawk, hoping Iggy had given up. Soon I saw a black dot getting closer, being extremely high up even my raptor vision I couldn't tell if it was a bird or something. Peering closer at it through my narrowed eyes. Dissmissing it as a bird, I shrugged it off, my powerful black wings pumping to keep me airborne. Turning my back on it was my mistake.

By the time I heard his wings flapping, he was right behind me. "What took you long?" I asked, supressing an instict to jump and replacing it with bordom.

"I took my sweet time," He shrugged, totally unfazed by the edge of ice in my tone. I had to resist the urge say _Darn right you did_. "Why'd you drag me up here? I know it's not just an escape route." That's another weird thing about Iggy, if I have an ulterior motive, he can see it. Let's just say I've cursed his name more than once because of it.

I gave him a small almost impish smile, "Well, I'm really bored, so my solution is having an air-borne street fight with you_-if _you choose to accept." I spoke casually, lacing my fingers and putting them behind my head. My tone held just a tiny hint of a dare but Iggy caught it anyways.

He smirked, "You're on." I don't remember when it happened, maybe halfway through our fight. I planted a roundhouse kick in his chest, when his clear blue eyes suddenly turned cloudy, he managed to choke out "Can't...see...", then he started plummenting 5,000 feet down through the air. Panic surged through me, he was having one of his weird episodes.

Yeah, I should probably pause and explain this, when we-the Flock escaped the School, Iggy was blind. Then Jeb did some stuff and Iggy can see most of the time, but sometimes he'll just go blind for days on end. He says it hurts in the beginning which is, I guess, why he started falling 5,000 feet even though he has wings.

"Oh crap." I bit my lip, then screamed at him,"IGGY YOU HAVE WINGS-USE THEM!" I have no doubt he heard me, since while we have twenty times better hearing than regular humans, Iggy's got twice that. And yet I shot after him. I managed to catch him right before he started crashing through the trees. I could feel my shoulder muscles straining to slow down Iggy's momentum and try to keep us from crashing and turning into a giant, gory pancake. An image suddenly flashed through my mind-it's best for your sanity if I don't describe it. By this time, I'd managed to slow us down enough to crash into a tree branch safely and stop our fall. My thirteen-and-a-half foot wingspan brushed other branches, almost snagging on them.

I groaned, "I hate you, you know that?"

"With a deep fiery passion, I know." He panted, catching his breath from his accompaniment in my screaming.

"I really thought I was gonna die." My chest heaved, recovering from the jolt of fright he'd given me. "Hey, you have _wings_." The ever-so-helpful Iggy said.

"Speaking of which," I narrowed my eyes, "why didn't you use yourse?"

"Oh ye-ah." he extended his pure white wings, now dirty with leaves and things. "I forgot about them." Iggy looked at me with wide innocent eyes and grinned. Ignoring the urge to punch him was harder than you think. Honestly, half of me was tempted to drop him and watch him hit the ground and then laugh at his dead body.

Closing my eyes, I started,"Iggy-"

"Hey we're safe now." he defended, I still think he jinxed us like that. As soon as the words left his mouth, we heard a craking sound.

Like idiots, we watched the branches break. Our plumment down continued as I desperatly tried to keep my grasp on Iggy.

Let's just say we made it back with minimum fighting and no broken bones.

* * *

><p>Whew, it's a long chapter. So like it, don't like it? Tell. Wow i just realized the chapter doesn't have much of the other charecters in it. Hmm.<p>

Note to self: Include the Flock in next chapter. *sigh* Now I have to update my other story.

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:Who's a bigger badass Fang or Max?


	2. Strawberries and Shots

**So, Ch.2. I was really lazy, but I'm gonna cover that up by saying I had writer's block-which I did have BTW. **

**You have been warned. Oh F.Y.I. every chapter will have some kind of fight between Shadow and Iggy, and if there isn't...man don't blame me! I got more than you guys on my mind! Oh and I made a Kane PJO crossover, check it out. Music, out.**

**Disclaimer:See the disclaimer isn't even a thing required by Fanfiction so they and you don't get sued anymore. It's a thing where Fanfiction can mock you. MOCK YOU I SAY! With that being said I don't own anything put in here, except the awesomeness. The awesomeness always belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>(Max POV)<p>

**"**Ow...ow...OW!" Shadow exclaimed, flinching. I sighed, cleaning a cut on her back. It was nice she was active but really_ a mid-air street fight with Iggy_? _Really_?

"It's your own fault Shadow, the only one capable of doing this to you is you." I lectured tiredly. "And Iggy." I heard her mutter.

"Now, now, don't think _those_ kinds of thoughts Shadow." Angel walked by, obviously nervous from the stream of thoughts radiating off Shadow.

Sighing again, I gave Shadow advice, "I know they're your thoughts and they're in your head but try to keep them private."

"Thoughts in your-ow-head _are_ private. At least-ow-they would-ow-be if it wasn't-ow-us." Always a fighter, isn't she? "Alright...done." I finished cleaning out the last cut. There were so many, I wondered what she did. Fall out of a tree? Nah, she has wings. Even though she told me where they had gone, there had been a blatant refusal at how they had gotton so banged up.

Oh, I just rememered, I still have to take the Flock strawberry picking.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>"Max, Max! Come here!" I straightened my back to see Angel calling for me. "If you make cake, I can have strawberry shortcake!"<strong>(Ok <em>that<em> line belongs to JP.)**

Behind me Iggy snorted, "_Right_ 'cause we _all_ know Max can cook."

To my right Shadow snickered, "He's right you know. _We_ had to cook for us." She spread her arms, indicating everyone present.

Had I not been so stunned, I would have argued.

However the words everyone was thinking were voiced by Gazzy.

"You guys just agreed." His tone voiced the Flock's shock.**(Flock's shock. Hehe.)** Never ever, in _anyone's_ memory, had Shadow and Iggy agreed on something. That's how much they hate each other.

Shadow blinked and looked at Iggy, realizing what she had done. Iggy, being temporarily _blind_, saw nothing.

She sighed in annoyance, "Now we gotta balance out the universe." Taking a sudden flying leap at Iggy, she kicked him.

"And thus the universe is balanced." Fang said, watching their tussle.

Eventually when Iggy and Shadow were settled on the ground, panting(Shawdow's kick somehow started a fight), Iggy spoke,"That's not nice, Shadow. I'm blind right now, you know."

"Then act like it! Honestly, how do you stop a roundhouse kick with your wings and not get hurt?" She snapped back.

"Well, I distinctly remember _you_ used your wings as blockers several times too."

"How on _Earth_ would you know that? You're blind, _remember_?" I glanced up from helping Nudge and Angel pick strawberries and saw they did indeed have their wings out.

"You guys are insane." I rolled my eyes.

I went over to them to talk to them leaving Angel to talk about girly things with Nudge. "Shadow you-" Suddenly I was cut off by an ear-piercing scream. I turned around just in time to see Nudge slammed against a tree and Angel being abducted by wolf-headed guys.

Erasers!

**(I'm gonna skip ahead because you know this part. But not too far ****ahead. Don't worry. I'll keep you in the loop...for now. Mwahahaha! Hmm...after this I should consider world domination.)**

* * *

><p>In front of me Shadow vainly tried to catch up to the helicopter, with me not far behind her. Her wings strained, pumping faster and faster, gaining on the aircraft.<p>

An Eraser-Ari-held a gun trying to get a good enough aim to shoot us.

_Yeah like that'll happen_.

Finally he got tired of that and just randomly shot in our general direction. He got very, _very_ lucky. The bullet whistled through Shadow's hair, hopefully missing her. Judging by Shadow's anger, I was pretty sure she didn't get hit.

Though it broke my heart to leave Angel at the mercy of those evil scientists, I told Shadow to pull back. They had guns and the next time they fired, we might not be so lucky.

Why were the tough decisions always left to me?

* * *

><p>We plodded back home, where everyone else was waiting. By the way Shadow glared at everything that moved, they could assume our resuce had not gone well.<p>

Fang approached her, "Shadow you have blood runnning down the side of your face. You know that, right?" His voice was laced with concern.

Needless to say, the Flock minus Fang and Shadow were surprised.

_Woah, Fang can show emotion. _That was the first thing that registered in my brain.

I studied him as he fretted over Shadow in that silent way of his.

After she managed to escape from Fang, Shadow delivered words not welcome in our house, "We have to rescue Angel. From the School."

Well this shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahh...sorry. I think it's short and kinda rushed but I told you I have writer's block. Stop pressuring me! <strong>

**PLEASE HELP ME BY GIVING ME IDEAS! ANYONE WHO DOES WILL GET...MY LEFTOVER BACON AND THEIR NAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Question of the chapter: Niggy or Eggy?**

**I think that's it. Music, out. :)**


	3. Raining Fangs and Bullets

**Sup, can anyone tell me how long it's been since I've updated? Cause I don't remember. Because I need something to do I shall write this chapter. I'll try to make this as close to the real story as possible but because of copyright, I am forced to change some things. On a completely unrelated subject, I had bacon for breakfast. That's right be jealous. Music, out. :)**

* * *

><p>(Fang POV)<p>

_"I wanna come too!"_

"You can't come."

"I wanna go!"

"You can't go."

I sighed. This had been going on ever since Max told Gazzy he couldn't go save Angel. Iggy was probably making bombs in his room. I almost tumbled out of the couch for two reasons. The first was Nudge had turned up the volume of whatever TV show she was watching, Bye Carly or something, in hopes of drowning out their fight. The second was the thought of Iggy making bombs. I shrugged it off, if he was making bombs then Shadow would scream at him for hours, therefore creating an instant punishment.

On my other side, Shadow woke up from her nap via shouting.

_"You. Can't. Go!"_

"But I _want_ to!" And so the battle rages on.

"Ugh, I can't even sleep for a minute," Shadow grumbled. I snorted.

She got up and slammed her hand palm down on the table, drawing Max and Gazzy's attention. "Gazzy!" her voice held that sharp tone that she reserved for Iggy. "I understand that you want to save Angel, I really do. But Max is right. And I agree. If you come along it'll only slow us down." Ooh, harsh. "Max has told you, you can't go. So, you. Can't. Go."

Gazzy was stunned into silence. Shadow _never_ says anything unkind to Gazzy, unless it was concerning his stomach problems, but we've _all_ done that so it doesn't really count.

Shadow sighed, "I know what it feels like to feel like someone you're really close to will never come back again." She glanced quickly in my direction, "And it is _not_ a pleasant feeling, but you can't come." She sighed again, "I'm no good at this mushy stuff. But I tried for your sake Gazzy. I promise Angel will come back safe and sound. Alright?"

Gazzy nodded numbly. She gave him a strained smile, holding out her arms. He fell into them. Nudge had enough tactic to turn up the volume even more while we "watched" the TV show.

* * *

><p><strong>(I was going to stop there but it was real short so I kept going)<strong>

This is what being god must be like. That was what I was thinking as we flew. I glanced down, savoring our height, and saw a school. Maybe I was being paranoid, but there was a girl surrounded by a ring of boys. Yup, paranoid. I felt Max turn towards me. She opened her mouth. Oh no, I know what she's thinking.

"No." I said.

I felt Max glare at me. Knowing Max, she'll try again.

"No." I insisted. It's a bad idea.

"Well I'm going."Max said. That stupid, stubborn girl.

I sighed, finally looking at her, "Fine."

Max blinked, expecting a bigger fight. She smiled smugly, "See you at Lake Mead." She swooped down in the school's general direction.

When she was out of hearing range, I turned to Shadow. I barely opened my mouth. "Way ahead of you my dear brother." Shadow smirked. "I'll leave a trail of feathers. If we're not at Lake Mead by tonight, come find us." Sometimes I love my sister and her evil stratigic mind. She'll never hear me admit that though.

I watched her fly until she disappeared into a forest.

* * *

><p>(Shadow POV)<p>

I dropped a feather when I landed and kept dropping them until I found Max beating up some guys. Immediantly I snapped my wings in. I cringed as I fixed my windbreaker. No more sudden retracting for me.

Max beat the last one when I saw something glint. No, not one thing, several things. The idiots had a guns.

_Are you serious? What kinds of parents do these kids have? _I thought to myself.

I grabbed her hand pulling her back into the woods. But not before sticking my tounge at the suckers behind us.

"Come on!" I urged.

"Shadow! What, when-"

"Run! Didn't you see the guns?" That fueled her enough to run faster. Behind us I heard threatning and much swearing, some of which I stored in my mind for later use.

I pushed her ahead right as the tree bark on a tree right in front of us exploded. I heard whistling beside my head and didn't even have time to take action when the bullet clipped Max's shoulder. Red droplets splatted everywhere, some on my face. I used one of the new swear words I just learned. Well Fang would have to use the blood instead of feathers to track us down. I heard a faint clicking sound which meant our trigger-happy friend was reloading.

Thankfully, Max lost her footing and slid down the steep hill we were scrambling down. Now I just had to take care of myself.

Just then, I felt an explosion of pain near my stomach.

_The bozo actually got me!_

Then I slipped down after Max.

* * *

><p>It was raining, and the jacket I stole-got from Fang was ruined. By some chance, we'd stumbled across the girl's house Max had risked her life saving. I helped her staunch the bleeding on her shoulder before making up my mind.<p>

"I'll be right back."I said.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, commandingly. At least, it was supposed to be commanding. It came out a little off, not that I blamed her.

"Not far," I promised.

Before she could say another word I slipped farther into the woods. Taking off the jacket, I shook out my feathers leaving a pile of them for Fang, slowly I traced a trail for Fang, also trying to help the wound in my side. I saw the bullet lodged, the shiny tip of the back made visible by rain. I dared not do anything to it. I came back to Max, I gestured towards the house. She nodded. We walked up to the door and Max rang the doorbell.

"I got it Mom!" I heard a voice shout.

The girl-Ella, Max told me-opened the door. When she saw the state we were in and she got an explanation, she ushered us in.

"Into the bathroom." she herded us into the bathroom making me feel like sheep, "Take off your wet clothes. My mom's a vet, she can take care of your shoulder."

I looked at Max and caught her doing the same. The tension was too great, we burst out laughing,

_Oh the irony, her mom is a vet_.

I dropped my jacket in front of the bathroom door, exposing the bloody bullet wound.

Ella came back with a glass of orange juice for Max and we helped her drink it.

A woman stepped into the room.

"Ella what's going on?" Her worried eyes examined us.

"Ummm...hi I'm Shadow and this is Max." I introduced us.

"What...interesting names. I'm Ella's mom, ."(**Ok for whatever reason my computer is screwing with me and it won't let me put down Ella's mom's name so just pretend she introduced herself.)**

"Thank you. We named ourselves."

Then she spotted my blood-stained shirt, unlike my brother, _I_ like to wear colors. "Oh dear! What _happened_?"

A thud into the wall saved me from responding. Ella's mom looked alarmed, "What was that?"

My heart sank, I knew what that meant. Fang had found us, and judging by the strong wind, Fang had been pushed into the house.

I ran to the door, unlocking it to find Fang sitting outside, rubbing his head dripping rain.

All rational thought left me, so the result was me thinking _Oh my god it's raining Fangs_.

I dragged him in.

"This is Fang." I announced, mostly for the Martinezs' benifiet.

"Nice to meet you Fang. Now, Shadow if you could help me-child what happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh, that's nothing."I instantly dismissed my wound like it was nothing. Which was an accomplishment because it hurt like _hell_.

"If you're sure..." she said skeptically,"Help me take this sweatshirt off. If we don't, it'll stick to the blood. And then we have a heck of a time getting it off."

"I don't think that's the best idea." Max looked behind me at Fang.

He took the hint, "I'll be watching TV if anyone needs me," I heard Fang's deep voice say behind me.

I tugged at her sweatshirt, easily accomplishing what Dr.M could not.

She examined every inch,"Max, what's this?" Her hand brushed against Max's wing and I sucked in my breath. The moment of Truth, either they would kick us out for being freaks, or they would ship us to a zoo, again for being freaks.

"That's my...wing."

"Oh...ok. Your lucky. There seems to be minimal damage. 'Course we'll have to further examine it to make such. Now, Shadow, come here."

The lady didn't freak out. _Bless you lady, bless you._

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well that blood on your shirt had to come from _somewhere_. Tell me, are you and your..."

"Brother."I supplied.

Right. Brother. Are you and your brother like Max?"

"He can answer that." I poked my head out the door,"FANG!"

He walked over, standing in the doorway. His head touched the top of the doorframe. Obviosly the house had not been built for bird kids. Or the tall. "Yeah?" Fang asked.

I bit my lip, "Show them...you know so they don't think they've gone completely mad."

He shrugged and turned around. The rain had soaked completely into his shirt so if you looked closely you could see the faint outline of his wings.

I took off my shirt, Fang did too so they could see our neatly folded wings. I spread mine until they touched the walls. We couldn't fully open them because the room was _way_ too small.

_Hm, so the house isn't built for fat people either._

When we turned around, it looked like Ella and her mom were having trouble keeping their eyes in their heads. Our black wings were loosely splayed as the remaining drops of rain shone, making the feathers glisten.

"Ok,"Dr.M struggled to get back on task,"Shadow let me see that wound."

I moved towards her, expecting lots of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, a bullet's in her side!"

_How very perspective of you Ella, I do _indeed_ have a bullet in my side._

Outside of my safe havan I call my brain, Dr.M sugarcoated my thoughts,"We have to get it out. Ella hand me my tweezers."

The next ten minutes were spent trying to get me to hold still, and getting the bullet out.

But on the bright side, we got lots of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally done! Yeah! <strong>

**Friend:Hey, I'm stuck at your house so I'm temporarily crashing hear.**

**me:*looks at friend*Really? _Really_?**

**Friend:Yup.**

**me**_**:**_**Dude you can't just crash at my house because you don't wanna get off your lazy ass and go home! And-**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ME AS I ARGUE WITH MY FRIEND. I TOOK PRECAUTIONS SO THAT IF THIS EVER HAPPENED, THERE WOULD BE NO DELAYS IN UPDATING. BECAUSE ARGUEMENTS I HAVE WITH MY FRIENDS GENERALLY LAST A _LONG_ TIME.**

**Question of the chapter:Who would win if they ever fought, Fang or a ninja? My personal answer would be CHUCK NORRIS CAUSE HE PWNZ ALL! Even if he's not a choice. But now that I've used that no one else can use that answer.**

**Music, out. :)  
><strong>


	4. Shadow's Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Ch.4 I really need to update my other story but I feel really bad cause I slacked off because of Halloween, UF Homecoming, yes I live in Florida, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING FOR ME STALKERS! I KNOW HOW TO KICK ASS! Music, out. :) **

**Disclaimer:Did I do a disclaimer last time? Whatever. Anyways last time I-loosely-used iCarly's name. I mean COME _ON_ I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE NAME RIGHT. But to make sure I am not arrestable in any way, I do not own iCarly. Also, I _OWN_ this story, I _OWN_ Shadow, I _OWN_ my geniusness, I _OWN_ a lot of things but alas I do NOT own Max Ride. :(**

* * *

><p>(Shadow POV)<p>

I woke up in a room that was _not_ black; and that seriously scared me. I sat up, hearing voices behind the door. I slid the knife from the sheath it had on my leg. Yes, I keep a knife on my leg. Paranoid? Maybe. But if that's what it takes to keep yourself protected from creepy, sadistic, godd-...never mind scientists, then so be it. When the door opened, I threw the knife, it landed on the wall dangerously close to the fingers opening the door.

"Oh!" A surprised, scared voice sounded from the hall. I cursed. I just threw a knife at Dr.M.

Dr.M, also known as the lady who took us in for the night. Oops.

"Sorry!" I hopped out of bed, pulling the knife out of the wall. It left a small verticle tear. Oh well, no helping it.

Hurriedly I shove it back in place and opened the door.

Acting like nothing more than I had opened the door for her, Dr.M said,"Oh Shadow, you're awake!" Must I use sarcasm with her daughter _and_ her? The sarcasm part doesn't sound so bad, it's just...it's in my head! What's the point in sarcasm if you say anything out loud? But I wouldn't have dared in any universe. She had taken us in for the night, despite my, and I suspected, Fang's reluctance for help from humans.

Humans. My heart ached at the fact I could never say I was fully human. I'd always be a freak. A disperfection humankind's record.

Deep in my thoughts, I only heard the last part of Dr.M's talk, "-the food's ready by now and Max is already at the table." Eh, no loss. That sounds like the best part of her speech anyways. Food.

"Food?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, "Yes, food. Get to the table before you starve to death." Oh god, everything about her is motherly. Even her _voice._

Before tearing off to the dining table, I hesitated.

"Is Fang awake yet?"

Dr.M looked not at all surprised, like she had expected the question. "No, he's still on the sofa."

I smiled evily. "Excellent." Evilness crept into my voice, and I guess it scared Dr.M because she looked a little worried. Relax, I wont hurt him. ...Physically.

I crept into the living room. Fang was snoring on the couch. I crinkled my nose distastefully. God knows how many times his snoring had kept me up late into the night. And I don't even think even _God_ knows. You'd think him basically being a ninja he wouldn't make any sound when he's asleep, right? _Noooo_ he _has_ to go and snore. Anyways we're going to move on because I could go on and on about how he snores-none of the comments complementary.

I stepped back a couple of paces and ran, flying straight onto Fang's stomach.

Score!(With a side of sweet, sweet revenge.)

Right where I was aiming too! I am getting better and better at this.

I had the great pleasure of watching Fang's body literally ripple with the impact. It was quite amusing, I'll tell you. Shame I didn't get it on tape.

His eyes shot open, his mouth sputtering incoherent words.

"Morning Fang!" I chirped**(Oh the unintended pun. XD)**cheerfully. I acted like I hadn't done anything harmful, but sadly, my brother knows me too well. And also, all the evidence he needed was sitting on him.

"Why, Shadow?" He asked, pushing me off of him.

I landed with a _thump! _on the floor. "You were snoring,"I glared at him, thanks to him, I now had a sore butt.

He gave me a glare of his own, "You jump-tackled**(Is this a real thing?) **me because I was _snoring_?"

I faked thinking, "Yeah, it does seem a bit out there, doesn't it?"

Fang contined glaring, picking up my more-than-obvious sarcasm.

I brightened unexpectedly, "Come on! There is food waiting for us! And if we stand around like this, Max will make sure it is no longer waiting."

Under his breath, I heard Fang mutter, "Fastest PMS-er on the planet, Iggy says. I now have to agree."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness, Fang," I called over my shoulder. The bubbliness centering the thought of food prevented me from getting him back. Whatever, I'll just get him later.

_If he knows what's good for him, he'll sleep with his eyes open for the next week._ I thought darkly.

Max was already there stuffing her face with food. Obviously, Dr.M does not know about bird kid habits because we polished off all the food before Dr.M got back from waking up her dreadfully cheerful daughter.***** Not that cheerful people are bad. They're the only reason we didn't spend the night in a forest, very, very wet. They're just...really peppy.

I frowned. It was extremely quiet, considering the way I was brought up. Usually Nudge would be-Nudge! My insides twisted in guilt. The guilt reflected in my face.

An image flashed in my mind. Nudge, huddled on a hard cave floor. Using a rock as a pillow, murmering to herself. Needless to say, I was a little more than disturbed.

Max paused in her fighting with Fang for the last piece of bacon seeing my face, her hand still deftly fighting with Fang's for the bacon. "What's up?"

"Nudge."

She frowned, as did Fang-but for a totally different reason. Fang was having a bit of a difficult time listening to me and having his hand go to war with Max's at the same time.

By the way, they're having an arm wrestling competition. I know, I know, I glorified what they were doing but hey, it's what awesome people do.

"I gotta go wazz."******As I went by, I stole the bacon with my super-awesome-ninja-skillz, leaving the two protesting. I smirked in responce.

I wonder how long it takes for Ella to wake up, she and her mother totally missed out on breakfast. Oh well, their loss. I itched to get out of this lazy, laidback life and go rescue Angel, but there was little I could do.

_Flashback:_

"So can we go?" I asked, after we pried the bullet from my waist. **WITH MUCH SUFFERING**. From both ends. I suffered immense pain and I think Fang has a new bruise. Fang had hastily retreated to his loved TV with Max hot on his heels. I think they've had their fill of my awesome presence. I wonder why. Dr.M was wrapping gauze around my waist. Overkill much?

Dr.M sighed, "I'm afraid not. Arms up. Max's shoulder needs time to heal, if she ever wants to fly again. And you need the proper care too,"She added, seeing my displeasured face,"A bullet in your waist is no small matter."

"For a normal person,"I said airily, obediently raising my arms. "It'll take only three days at the most."

Dr.M frowned, disapproving,"Well while _you_ may be fine, Max needs a x-ray to make sure there is no further damage."

"Can it be soon?"

She looked surprised,"I guess..." Dr.M mulled over it in a maddeningly slow way, "I think so, why?"

"Well, long story short, a part of our "kid family" is going to..."I mumbled out the last part.

Dr.M looked extremely confused, "Going to?"

"Going to..."I tried again._ Fail_.

The penny dropped and she gasped, "Is she going to die?"

The word hung ominously in the air for a few seconds. I nodded numbly. Dr.M was smart enough to figure out that anyone insane enough to graph bird DNA _onto a human egg_ was someone obviously off their rocker. I kinda wish she wasn't that smart, in my opinion it was better to let her live in blissful ignorance. For the millionth time, I wondered how Angel was holding up, the School might keep Angel alive for a few weeks, but during those weeks, Angel was going to wish she was dead. I know I did when I was at the School.

"Oh dear,"Dr.M clasped my hands in hers, the rain had set in and the warmness of her hands were suddenly very welcome."I'll try to get this done quickly for...that one." Ok, ouch. "Your unusual healing rate should help." Then I was suddenly enveloped in strong arms.

I smiled for the first time since entering the house. This was what a parent should do. She reminded me of Jeb, we used to have him as a "dad" but then he disappeared. We knew he was dead, even if no one admited it out loud.

"Thank you." My voice came out a little choked, and I hoped she didn't catch it.

Dr.M released me, gently pushing me back so she could see me. She smiled warmly, filling me with longing for a mother like her. "You're welcome. Now off to bed with you! It's 11:00 already!"

_End Flashback_

I smiled a little half-smile contently, maybe spending a little more time here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>*I don't have anything against cheerful people! I usually am one. It's just Shadow's character. I mean having the name "Shadow" doesn't exactly scream rainbows and unicorns, you know?<strong>

****All rights for the word wazz go to Victorious on Nickelodian(I just forgot how to spell that BTW) and Dan Schneider(I hope I spelled that right.) But the spelling goes to me because I don't know how you're supposed to spell that.(I seem to recently have spelling problems. "-_-)**

**I made it! Now I just have to edit and all that shit. And-what is he burning? Sorry, the smell of very burned metal and rice is coming from downstairs. Makes me wonder about my father's cooking ability. Anyways, good, bad? Tell! **

**Question of the Chapter: For all of you PJO addicts, did you know that backwards, Dr.M is Mr.D? It's even got the correct capitalization and everything!**

**Sooo...yeah. I have a really bad sense of direction and I can't see the review button so I'm just gonna put arrows around here~~~no, wait~~~here Oh god I hope that doesn't fail. Music, out. :)**

**l  
>l<br>l  
><strong>**V**


	5. Tv Shows and Vegetarians

Yup. The redo of Chapter. . .5? 4? I don't know.

I'm sorry to anyone who has to suffer through me changing this story because I recently went back through everything and this is the _worst piece of fiction ever_, guys. Why are all of you even subscribed? But I promise to make it better. Whether or not you read it is up to you.

* * *

><p>(Third person POV)<p>

Iggy cursed, wondering how many trips it'd take to throw everyone's stuff out the door. He could get Shadow and Fang's beds in one go. . .and stuff all the smaller things in that desk thing Nudge had. . .and everyone's clothes were able to fit in the laundry basket (they had proved _that_). . .

A tentative voice, not really thrilled at the prospect of interrupting Iggy in his rampage, sounded behind him. "Hey, Iggy?"

He clenched his teeth, trying his best to make sure he wouldn't take out his anger on the little boy. . .somewhere behind him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Iggy almost rolled his eyes. _He had been forced to stay home because he was blind_! Of course he wasn't okay! It was times like these that really made him hate the School. The "disease", as Jeb liked to call it, would pop up randomly. One time, it hadn't shown up for months after the last one. Another time, it was not even a week later that it hit again. It kept him paranoid and waiting, anticipating the horrible darkness, not being able to tell what he was doing, just left to stumble around senselessly.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Ok..." Gazzy said uncertainly.

After a silence lapse, Gazzy spoke.

"Iggy?"

"Mm?"

"The Erasers saw us, right? They saw all of us. So, what's gonna stop them from getting _us_?"

"It'd be pretty hard to reach us, Gazzy. We're in a _forest_. Practically on a mountain."

"They had a chopper."

"Well, that sucks."

"We should do something."

Iggy rasied an eyebrow.

Iggy heard something that had the flickering sound of paper. Then the scratching sound of pencil on paper.

"We'll need something to defend ourselves. Traps, defenses, bombs!"

"I like bombs," Iggy said, a creepy smile on his face. "Bombs are good."**  
><strong>

Gazzy pumped his fist, "FOR ANGEL!"

Iggy smiled a little before sobering. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gazzy, what color's this wire?"<p>

Gazzy glanced at it before going back to untangling the thousands of wires on the table. ...Okay, maybe there weren't _thousands_ of wires, but it sounded a lot cooler if Gazzy said there were.

"Yellow."

"Hm. Keep track of it. Do _not,_ I repeat, do _not_ mix it up with the red wire."

Gazzy tried prying a knot open with his fingernail. "Little busy."

Iggy took the wire and coiled it around Gazzy's head. "Wow. Long wire."

"I see that." Gazzy grumbled.

"I'm sure if I could see you, I'd say you look lovely."

Gazzy grumbled some more, opening the knot with his teeth. Geez, had Iggy somehow gotten a robot and taken it apart with anyone noticing? Naturally, this made Gazzy wonder if Iggy had somehow gotten hold of a robot and dismantled it. It would make a lot of sense, how, when it was Iggy's turn, he always did the laundry twice as fast, or always kept their room semi-cleaner than everyone else's. Wow, he'd been holding out on Gazzy.

In a nutshell, after they finished their 'awesomely-awesome-bomb-that's-just-to-cool-to-be-described-properly-bomb' as Gazzy put it, Iggy decided to name it 'Big Boy' (which resulted in a twenty minute Gazzy sulk [which Gazzy would later deny ever happened]), they went and blew Erasers up, in a totally kickass and terrifying way.

* * *

><p>Iggy was doing something he didn't do often.<p>

He was brooding. He brooded so long Gazzy started to get worried. Well, even more worried. The thing that had gotten him worried in the first place was his destroyed house. But a brooding Iggy came as a close second.

A sudden snap of Iggy's fingers brought Gazzy back.

"I got it!" Eagerly, he asked, "Did you hear where they were going to make a stop at?"

"Ummm. . .I don't know."

"Think dude! We're in the air flying for our lives! We need to have a stopping point _somewhere_!"

"Okay, okay. Lake Mad?"

". . .Do you mean Lake Mead?"

"Umm. . .probably."

"Alright. We better get moving. My geography's not too good, but I'm pretty sure we have to cross like, two states."

"We're moving at, like, eighty miles an hour."

"Not good enough if we want to be in civilization by lunch."

Gazzy redoubled his flying efforts.

* * *

><p>"Hah! I win!" Shadow pumped her fists in the air, victorious.<p>

Dr. M had taken Max to. . .somewhere. Shadow hadn't particularly paid attention, but Fang most likely had, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Shadow: 2. Fang: 2." Ella moved the scorekeeper thing, barely looking up from her book. This was the. . .fourth. . .fifth. . .sixth? game? Shadow didn't know, she had lost count.

Fang hit the puck thing and it went sliding towards Shadow. She hit it back and that went on for a while until, "We're back!" distracted her. She glanced through the garage door to see Dr. M and Max walking in the front door. In the few seconds Shadow was distracted, Fang managed to shoot the puck thing through her undefended goal.

"I win," he said, walking off to talk to Max.

"Would it kill him to talk in complete sentences?" Shadow grumbled to no one in particular.

Ella heard her, "It's not that bad."

"Maybe so," Shadow agreed, "But it would make some things a lot easier to understand."

Ella shrugged.

"Like in the morning," Shadow continued, "He doesn't use pronouns sometimes, when I'm half-asleep and don't understand anything unless it's spelled out for me. It would make things so much easier to understand."

Ella looked sheepishly at Shadow, "To be honest, he kinda scares me."

Shadow looked at her incredulously, _"Fang_? _My_ big lug of a brother?"

"Yeah," Ella admitted, not looking at her.

"You're crazy," Shadow decided.

"Well, I haven't been living with him for 14 years."

"That would be part of the problem, wouldn't it?"

"It may be."

"Well, don't worry, he's harmless."

At Ella's skeptical gaze, she amended. "Sometimes."

"If you say so."

"I do. Come on, the Ellen Show's on! Move, I wanna go watch it!"

Ella watched as Shadow bounced onto the couch next to Max and Fang to watch the Ellen Show. She marveled at how at ease they were together. She wasn't like that with her friends. These three were closer, like a family. It was kind of sweet.

She was brought out of her musing by fighting.

"Give me the remote!"

"No."

"Fang, I swear on bacon, I will hurt you if you don't give me the remote."

Nothing was said, but Ella heard a smacking sound when she turned around to get a snack from the kitchen.

When Ella turned around, munching on an apple, she caught Max trying to console Fang.

"She did swear on bacon, Fang. You should _never_ underestimate bacon promises."

Fang merely grunted as a reply, rubbing his cheek.

"The Ellen Show!"

"Cartoon Network."

"...What kind of teenager are you, Fang?"

"A teenager."

"What fourteen year old watches _Cartoon Network_?"

"This one."

"Why do you even _like_ Cartoon Network?"

"Fun watching a cat get beat up by a mouse repeatedly."

"You're unbelievable."

"-ly awesome, you mean?"

"No, just unbelievable."

Max turned away from their banter and grabbed the forgotten remote. She flipped through the channels until the Ellen Show was on.

Shadow stopped, crowing, "I win!"

She eyed Fang, silently daring him to object. He sighed, frustrated, and she smirked triumphantly.

Shadow backhanded the back of his head when he flipped her off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Iggy took another hot-dog from Gazzy, remarking, "Nice of the guy to throw perfectly good hot-dogs away."

"There were so many too," Gazzy held up a bag containing several hot-dogs. The downside to being a mutant bird freak: You need a _lot_ of food. Meaning, you ate your weight in food and still miraculously stayed skinny.

Iggy pretended to stroke his invisible beard, "All the better, dear Gazzy. All the better."

He smiled, "Iggy, you don't have a beard."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Hey, look! We're in Utah!"

Iggy stared at his right side, ending up 'looking' at Gazzy's forehead.

"That explains the hot-dogs," he remarked dryly.

"Really now?"

He nodded, finishing his hot-dog. "Come on, if we're lucky, we can make it into the Nevada border by tonight."

They walked into an alley and were in the air so fast anyone who looked up a second later would mistake them for big birds.

Iggy lifted his head up. The wind whipped across his face soothingly as they headed east. Ah, the glory of flight.

As the two flew, they made small talk, trying not to think about Angel or the possibilities of what was happening to her.

Iggy felt a raw feeling in his stomach, and at first, he blamed it on Angel's disappearance. Then, he realized it was because he felt like something was missing. He spent the rest of the flight figuring it out.

By the time they had dumpster-dived and were eating in the woods, to epxlain the weird feeling, Iggy had come up with. . .wait for it. . .nothing! Surprise!

He shrugged it off. Whatever. Iggy held out his left fist in Gazzy's general direction. Gazzy put his fist on top of it. They tapped each other's wrist. A tradition, if you're wondering.

Iggy put his laced fingers on the back of his head, forming a sort of pillow against the ground. The steady rise and fall of his chest was slightly interrupted as Gazzy put his head there.

"Night," Gazzy murmured sleepily.

"Night."

* * *

><p>Nudge was having <em>so<em> not having the time of her life. She had been waiting in a cave at Lake Mead for a whole day now, worried out of her mind for everyone else. Fang had gone to find Shadow, and hopefully Max. Iggy and Gazzy were probably at home. She wondered if they had gotten the computer to not shutdown every five minutes. They could have. Iggy was a scary genius at things like that. Her mind rambled into wondering if Iggy was a mad scientist in disguise. And whether or not Iggy would wear a lab coat as a mad scientist. And do the evil guy laugh. The idea kept her from thinking about anything else for a while.

Then she thought about Angel. She remembered how sometimes, after everyone else was asleep, they would stay up talking and enjoy each other's company by candlelight.

Her stomach rumbled as her heart ached. Why Angel? She was so small, so fragile, and nice; the Flock's precious little girl. And she was at the School. Nudge wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she still had nightmares about that place. The drugs that had been injected into her, the things she had been forced to do, watching other unlucky mutants die right there. . .sometimes in the cage right next to hers. And she had never been referred to as a person. Always, 'experiment', or 'Subject 11', or 'it'. Like, being 2% bird made her less human.

. . .Okay, so maybe it did, but she was still human! She had feelings! And she owned the right to be called her, thank you very much.

Her stomach rumbled again. She sighed. Maybe there was more food in the dumpster behind that one resturant...

Nudge unfurled her wings, leaping off the cliff to fly towards civilization.

She came back after finishing a couple salads and a half-eaten lasagna (going around the eaten side of course). After watching the hawks outside her cave rip apart little animals for their children, she'd decided to go vegetarian.

Nudge fell asleep, watching the hawks take care of their young, wishing she had parents like that. Well, technically Max and Fang were like that, but they were just three years older than her, and even _those_ two couldn't be _everything._

* * *

><p>"Just one more night?" Dr. M pleaded.<p>

Max could _feel_ Shadow and Fang shifting restlessly behind her.

"Please, Max. Just one more night and your wing will be able to fly again."

She should really, really tell her they need to go. But, Max thought of her visit to the vet's, eating actually _normal_ meals instead of peanut butter straight off the knife, grilling hot-dogs over an open flame until they were black, or eating cereal without milk, and that night when Dr. M had taken care of Max's shoulder without batting an eyelid over her wings (at least, until she realized Fang and Shadow had them too).

So, instead of the no she had expected, out came, "Okay."

Behind her, Fang groaned softly so only Shadow and Max could hear him.

"Suck it up," Shadow whispered.

"You suck it up."

"Fang," Shadow warned.

Max tried to look undistracted by their fight and feign focus on what Dr. M was saying. She knew it probably didn't really work. She only heard Dr. M say, "Now off to bed with you!"

Ella yawned, "Night."

"Shadow, stay behind. I need to make a last minute check on that bullet wound."

Max and Fang headed into the living room, waiting for Shadow.

After Dr. M finished, Shadow joined Max and Fang, yawning. Without a word, Max held out her left fist, Shadow stacking hers on top, and Fang after her. They tapped each other's wrist before they went in seperate directions. Except for Fang, who slept on the couch.

Tossing and turning in bed, Shadow hoped Nudge was doing okay. She even grudgingly hoped the same for Iggy and Gazzy too.

She drifted off into a restless sleep full of bacon and Erasers, which, honestly, could have been a better dream.


End file.
